paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDI episode 1: Home Sweet Home
Chris: hi there welcome to Total Drama Island a island somewhere in Muskoka Ontario, where 22 contestants will compete for 1 million dollars, let's meet our cast! In a plane Austin: kiki please just sit over there Kiki: I don't have to Austin: I'll make you Kiki: okay! Kiki runs past Robert Colin and Ryan Ryan: why did colin have to come he'll slow us down Robert: just try to be nice Ryan and don't get voted off 2nd like on that other tdi Ryan: don't mention it The screen moves to tundra and blizzard Blizzard: why are you here! Tundra: trying to get away from you Blizzard: Well it failed haha Then Jared runs past Jared: how high are we?!?! Blizzard: uh I was talking Jared: Well I am now Then the screen moves over to the paw patrol Marshall: I am soo happy to compete in TDI Rubble: me to I have dreams of winning the million Chase: Skye I hope one of us win Skye: yeah Zuma: woo Rocky: I'm sure I'll win the million! Ryder: I hope one of you pups do win the million Then Chris walks in Chris: hello newbies Topher: HI CHRIS! Chris: hi topher ANYWAYS at each end of the exits there are boxes have parachutes Chris presses a button and the plane started going down Everyone runs around They jump out Skye: OMG!!! Chase: ahhhhh! Austin: kiki hold on! They land Austin: huh? Skye: right above the island Chris: alright I'll split you into 2 teams GOPHERS and BASS Chris: the bass are Colin,Kiki,Blizzard,Porter,Shimmer,Rubble,Chas e,Zuma,Ryder,Penelope,And Robert Chris: the rest of you Ryan,Austin,Tundra,Jared,Benny,Marshall,Rocky,Skye,Alex,Lilac,and Topher you guys are the gophers, go to you're cabins In the bass cabin Colin: good I'm away from Ryan Blizzard: but I can pick on you Chase: don't Robert: Yeah don't pick on my brother Chase: he's you're brother? Robert: Yeah Me,Colin and Ryan are brothers Chase: oh Rubble: this is awesome!! Zuma: I'm know dude, wight wyder? Ryder: sure is Zuma In the gopher cabin Topher: OMG selfie Austin: oh man Rocky: don't start with selfie Topher: I wanna look cool! Jared: Austin,Rocky,Benny alliance? Rocky: sure Austin: yes Benny: okay Chris: challenge time! Everyone gets out Chris: you have to jump off this 300 foot cliff into the water and if you find the key you're team wins Rocky: me not first Jared jumps Jared finds something Jared: i think I got it, NOPE IT'S A CRAB!!!! Everyone: ouch! Jared runs off Kiki jumps Kiki gets a shark Kiki: OH NO! Kiki swims super fast Ryan jumps He grabs the key Ryan: GOT IT! Gophers: YES!!!! Chris: and the gophers win, bass vote someone out Blizzard: I say Colin Colin: what?!?! Robert: no Robert: Colin everyone is pretty much voting blizzard Colin: alright They get to the campfire and vote Chris: the first marshmallow goes to Robert Robert: yes! Chris: colin Colin: WOOO HOOO Blizzard: huh! Chris: kiki Kiki: woo go Chris: porter,shimmer They get them Chris: Rubble,Chase,Zuma,Ryder Chris: the final marshmallow goes to Silence Drumroll Chris: Penelope Penelope: yes! Blizzard: WHAT! Robert: don't ever pick on Colin ever again Chris: dock of shame Blizzard goes to the boat Blizzard: ILL RETURN TO WIN THIS HAHAHAHA Chris: who will go next on Total Drama Island! Tundra: he's gone?!?! End Category:TDI episodes